Living Life is all
by kibalover1896
Summary: A magic enchanted story witten by an unknown author named Blaze brings you on a tale of his character Blaze as he trys to survive Highschool as a young gay boy. The first chapter is all you need before your begging for more.   -A friend of Blaze. Luv ya!
1. Stepping From the Mist

Living Life is All

Chapter 1: Steping From the Mist

"Let's go people! Pick up the pace!" the coach yelled. The Coach as we call him is a tall person with messy black hair. He always make us mad but we know he's only trying to help us. "Alright guys! Good work today! Mustangs on three then hit the showers okay?"  
"Yes sir!" the team replyed.  
"Alright one, two, three MUSTANGS!"  
"MUSTANGS!" the team replied. As they walked into the locker room the coach spoke to the youngest boy on the track team.  
"Hay Blaze! I need to speak to you in privite, come see me after your shower!" "Yes sir." Blaze replied. Blaze is a tall teenager, he was 15 and ready for 16. Blaze has hazel eyes and long, black, straight hair with red streaks in them. He was never a normal child, and he alwas had the strangest friends. Yet everyone seemed to like him for who he was. Blaze sighed as he sat down on the bench by his locker and wiped the sweat from himself.  
"Today's been a long day." Blaze said to himself. He shrugged his shoulders, "At least it will make me enjoy tonight even more." Blaze snikered to himself. "Eather way I should probly just go shower up." Blaze sighed then grabed his towel and headed off to the showers. When he got there he sighed again, "I still don't know how they do it." The showers were just a bunch of shower heads with walls seperating each other. Blaze stepped into his shower and began to stip his clothes. He removed his shorts and felt a little weird, after all this was his first shower in the showers but he shook the feeling when he removed his socks. As he was removing his shirt something walked behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When the person did this Blaze almost jumped out of his skin. When he turned around he stood in the pressence of a naked friend of his. "Jake! Oh thank god your here. I was so nervouse that-" Blazes sentence was silenced by his friends finger put to his lips.  
"Shhh I'm here now, there's no need to worry Blaze." Jake told him quietly. Jake was a little taller than Blaze and just as fit if not more. Jake had long black hair that went down to his back while Blaze's only went down to his shoulders, that was one of the only diffrences betwen them. "I see your still wearing the earring I gave you all those years ago." Jake said as he reached out to touch the black and orange earring Blaze wore on his left ear. As Jake reached for it Blaze cringed. Jake laughed at this. "Still tender to the touch I see." Jake said to him.  
"Ummm... I'm sorry it's just I'm a little nervous after not seeing you for a whole two years." Blaze replied.  
"Awe come on it's still the same old Jake! Fun loving, party crazy, adventure finding Jake! I'm just older now." It was true this was still Blaze's best friend he hadn't changed but in age. Jake was 16 last Blaze saw him. "So what you think of the new bod Blaze?" Jake asked as he showed off his muscles. "Don't be scared come feel!" Blaze laughed at this but went anyway. Blaze put his hand around his friends muscle and squeezed. "Wow your strong Jake!"Blaze said in astonishment. Jake laughed when he said this.  
"I'm amazed Blaze, you actualy touched me."  
"What you mean Jay?" Blaze asked him while he raised his shirt. Jake saw this and laughed at his friend havin trouble with his shirt. Jake walked up and put his hands on Blaze's. Blaze stopped as soon as he felt Jake's strong hands on his.  
"Just let me move your hands." Jake said. Jake crossed Blaze's hand, "Now grip your shirt." Blaze nodded and did as he was told. "Now just lift B." Jake told him. "Blaze did as he was instructed and lifted and his shirt came right off.  
"Umm... Thanks Jay." Blaze said as his face got red.  
"No prob' B." Jake replied. "As I was going to say you never touched me before. Even when we were kids you hated to touch hands or hug good bye." Jake explained.  
"Oh well im sorry it's just I'm a diffrent person Ja-" Jake put his hands on Blaze's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "No your the same person you were when we were kids. Your still sweet, funny, and still a great dresser." Jake told him as he tugged on Blaze's silk black boxers. At this Blaze almost died of embarresment. Jake laughed at this and released Blaze. "Well it look's like you have a shower to take." Jake exclaimed. Blaze thought it over. "Ya and it looks like you have a towel to put on." Blaze said as he pointed to Jake's penis.  
"How do you know Mr. Smartypants, maby I like for people to notice this big boy!" He exclaimed while holding his sack. "Humph what ever but atleast I have pants." Blaze replied.  
"What ever," Jake said as he wrapped a towel around himself, "oh and if you want come over to my house after practice, mom's been dying to see you and I can't wait any longer to beat you with my new remote. I kept it in the pack for a year just for you!" "Well that's nice Jay, sure I'll be over around 5 or 6 alright?" Blaze replied.  
"Sure thing! You can have dinner with us then! Alright I better let you take your shower now. See you tonight B." Jake said as he trotted off. Humph same old Jay." He said to himself. After this he stripped completly and took a warm shower. As the water rolled off of his body all else escaped his mind but Jake. "Wow he's still so sweet. I can't beleive it's realy him... And he's grown so much since last time, and not just hight eather muscle too... Jeez what am I saying, he dosen't like you Blaze were just friends and that's all." Blaze sighed and continued to bathe. He stepped out when he was done and wrapped a towel around his lower body, running a finger down his abdomen where he had grown impressive abs for his age. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try anymore than you." He said looking down at the ground. Blaze stood there for a a while then raised his head and put a big silly grin on his face. "Well I'm not letting my friends see me like this! Always smile you never know what might happen Blaze!" he exclaimed to himself. At this he walked out of his shower to his locker and put on his clothes, black beif's with blue jeans, a white tee and a black silk vest. He pulled on his vest and was out the door as fast as he could to meet up with the coach. Hoping to catch him before he left for the day. "Damn I took to long I hope I can catch him!" Blaze exclaimed to himself as he blasted off in the wind.

Chapter 2 coming soon guy's thanks for reading. Hope your not to disapointed but school is starting again and I don't know how much time I'll have this year. *sigh* Well any way please continue to read and tell your friends!


	2. Somethings a Miss

Chapter 2: Somethings a miss

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Blaze yelled at himself as he was rushing to catch his coach. "See what you get for showing your emotions Blaze!" Blaze rounded the corner and saw his coach's door open. "Thank god!" He yelled as he raced down the sidewalk. "Coach I'm he-" Blaze exclaimed, only to find his coach was no wear to be found. Blaze sighed and started to walk out. "Wait here Blaze. He'll come I know it." Came a voice from Blaze's bookbag.  
"Um are you sure Haku?" he exclaimed to his notebook.  
"I'm sure Blaze." came his reply. Haku was the name of Blaze's notebook. In the previous summer he learned of it's identity after faignting after a movie. Haku had explained that he had extrodinary power but that he couldn't use those powers without the help of a master.  
"If you say so Haku." Blaze said to him.  
"If you want to know just cast a spell, you know how." Haku exclaimed "Fine but this is the only time I'll use you untill the end of school!" Blaze yelled. Blaze held up his note book and scribbled something in it then the notebook glowed yellow. "Identidad encontrar! Haku power up!" When he said this the notebook's light turned brighter and turned blue. When the light died down the whole room had become a page in his note book. As Blaze floated there pages started to assemble. "Ah the memory pages. Well let's see here." Blaze said as he scrolled through pages. "Here we are lets view this page." When Blaze touched the page the world went back to normal, and he was once again in his coach's office. The page he had touched was floating in the air next to him. Blaze grabbed the translucent page and placed it in the note book. The page gave a feignt glow and was coppied onto his notebook. "Now let's see here...ah!" Blaze looked at the picture of his coach yelling at him to come meet him, then threw it in the air and snaped his fingers. Instantly the page burst into flames.  
"That's wasn't the page I wanted you to look at Blaze." Haku told him.  
"Yah but I wanted to burn this memory so I wouldn't have to deal with it. So problem solved."  
"What ever. More like problem averted if you ask me." Haku retorted.  
"But I didn't did I?"  
Haku sighed, "I guess you have a point. Well what damage is done is done."  
"See! That's the spirit!" Blaze exclaimed. "Now let's go home, I'm starving!" After this Blaze's stomach growled. He laughed and so did Haku. When they stopped there violent laughter Blaze felt something. "Did you feel that too Haku?" Blaze asked. No answer. "Haku!" Blaze continued to scream at the notebook. "Damn! Just when I need him. Ah well it probly was nothing." But Blaze wasn't sure of his answer to himself. Some how it felt hollow, like he was trying to hid the fact that there was something wrong. And at that Blaze walked home with no one to speak to but the wind. It felt nice some how cool breez blowing his hair. Peaceful once again. He wanted this moment to last forever, just being at the mercy of the wind, letting it push at pull him however it wanted. Then just as he was fully enjoying the silent moment the wind died and he was left alone again. Blaze sighed then continued to walk home.

When Blaze got home his mom greeted him with a kiss and went back to cooking. He then went up to his room but stopped on the last step to his two story room to admire his door. So many memorys were on this door, the drawings of previous friends, love notes from old girlfriends, sheets of mangas he liked, and of course his whole "Knock before entering sign". When he felt he was done with all of the pictures and notes he twisted the knob of his door. "Damn!" he exclaimed "Forgot I locked it." Blaze then dropped his backpack and started to dig threw it. When he found what he was looking for he ajusted it and slid it in the lock of his door. This was another reason everyone loved his room, the lock on his door was un-pikable and the key was something of fire shape. Nobody knew what the key was except Blaze. He had shapened it just for this game, the game of who could unlock his door first. The key was very simple actualy, it was a simple pen he always kept. When you unskrewed the top there was a fire symbol on the bottem of it. If you placed this in his lock, it would relese the latch and you were free to enter. "Such a simple trick yet no one get's it!" Blaze laughed at his own comment and headed into his room. The soft warm air of his room made it the perfect place to just relax. This was his sanctuary, his pitch black world. Everything in his room was eather black, red, or white. Blaze had a queen sized bed with a silk black blanket that had a single red stripe down it. Underneath that was a total black sheet, followed by a white lining sheet. His pillows were also black except for one witch was room was painted to look like it was on fire, and his roof was a black sky with white fluffy clouds, all designed and painted by him of course. In the front of his room were some handheld games and a few gaming systems. Next to his bed was his personal drawing station with a costomizible lamp to boot. As he lay on his bed he felt the soft silk on his body and instantly covered himself with it. "It feels good to rest here once and a while after practice," he exclaimed, "Then again it 'is' my room." Blaze layed there for a while and was soon swept away by exaustion, and then he fell completely asleep. 


End file.
